Never too Far
by HSM3gurl96
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was in an accident and lost his memory? What if you were giving birth at the time the accident happened? Well that's what happened to Renesmee Cullen & her bf Jacob Black. Trailer is better than summary.


Never Too Far trailer (song-fic)

Once there was a couple…

_Shows a girl and a boy kissing_

Who loved each other so much that they decided to go to the next level (wink,wink)…

_Shows girl and boy taking clothes off_

But when she found out she was pregnant, things changed

_Shows the girl holding a positive pregnancy test_

The girl wants to get married the boy isn't ready.

_Shows the boy and girl arguing_

The girl wants him to get an engagement ring. He says ok, but lies and instead gets a motorcycle.

_Shows the boy at the bike shop while looking at the jewelry store across the street rolling his eyes._

The girl finds out and just forgets about it and says,

"You know what just forget it. I guess your just not ready for commitment. Jacob, I think we should take a break." Jacob says, "What, are you crazy? I am so ready for commitment I'm just not ready to get married. I am not gonna take a break either, I love you to much." Renesmee asks, "So what are you saying? We can take care of this baby without getting married, cause that's the only way mom is gonna get dad to help."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And your dad ruins everything anyway. The point is, is that I want to be with you and only you" Jacob said.

**5 months later…**

"Damn, our baby is getting big" Jacob said excitedly. Bella and Renesmee look at Jacob like he's crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant…WOW, our baby is getting big?" Jacob corrected questionably.

**3 months later…**

Jacob and Renesmee got into a fight, so now Jacob got pissed and went to a bar. Renessmee, on the other hand, was at home just chillin when all of a sudden… She felt a hard kick in her stomach and she saw water in between her legs, "Oh SHIZ" she says.

Renesmee calls her mom and they go to the hospital.

Jacob feels that something bad/good (he doesn't know) has happened, so he decides to leave the bar. "Aight, Sam I gotta go. Something has happened." Jacob said. "Well what happened?" Quil asked. "I don't really know…Gotta go" Jacob answered. "I sware something is wrong with dat boy" Paul commented.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, "Alright it's time for you to push Ms. Cullen" The doctor said. At the same time Renesmee pushed Jacob was riding his motorcycle to his house while in the rain and the bike looses control and crashes. At that same time, Renesmee did her last push and she found out she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him EJ, but she couldn't believe Jacob wasn't there. "Did he give up on me" She thought.

An ambulance came and got Jacob, he was badly banged up. He needed at least 15 stitches and lost his memory. Renesmee found out 2 days later and couldn't believe it. She went to Jacob's hospital room (luckily they were in the same hospital. Bella is watching over EJ) and started crying as soon as she saw him. He heard her, opened his eyes, looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" Renesmee broke down cryin. She couldn't take the pain, so she said, "Oh… No one, wrong room gotta go. Sorry". And she left.

Jacob looks after her worriedly. Renesmee goes to where her mom and child are and cries into her mother's arms and says,

"He doesn't remember me". "Everything will be ok sweetie, I'll help you with everything and I'm gonna force your father to help. And don't worry Jake's a quick healer he's _Never too Far"._

**Featuring:**

Selena Gomez as **Renesmee Cullen**

_Shows her looking lustfully at someone _

Taylor Lautner as **Jacob Black**

_Shows him getting out of the shower, with only a towel around his waist._

Kristen Stewart as **Bella Swan-Cullen**

_Shows her yelling at Jacob and he's running away from her._

Robert Pattinson as **Edward Cullen**

_Shows him glaring at someone_.

**The whole Cullen, Swan, and Wolf/Black family.**

_Shows quick flashes of all of these members _


End file.
